


Play with me (I want to see you bleed)

by MoraMew



Series: Knife at your throat, Heart in your Hand [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Possessive Oikawa, and daichi caught in between, and mentions of bone breaking, little shit suga, plus iwaizumi's corpse devouring beetles, undercover cop AU, vague knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: He's fucked. He's sofucked.





	Play with me (I want to see you bleed)

**Author's Note:**

> look. look.  
> i have no reasoning for making a series for a bunch of vague mob au/undercover cop au one-shots other than i want pretty and possessive oikawa and lots of blood and threats  
> it's all loosey goosey and lazily stitched together but *jazz hands*

Sugawara is, without a doubt, crazy.  
  
“Daichi, I’m _bored_. You should play with me.”  
  
Play. Play. Sugawara wants him to play with knives and punches, hands wrapped around throats and teeth tearing into flesh.  
  
That or he wants to piss _someone_ off. Get Daichi killed or himself. Sugawara _knows_ what he’s doing.  
  
Daichi breathes and it’s only a bit shaky, his hands twitching at his sides and his throat moving in a swallow despite his best efforts not to. The blade of the knife presses more firmly against him with the movement and Daichi grits his teeth at the shallow cut it brings to his neck.  
  
Just off to the side, Oikawa is seething- his hands curled into fists and his lips pulled back in a snarl. He looks like he wants to grab the knife and plunge it into someone’s eye socket.  
  
The worrying thing is that Daichi doesn’t know if he wants to do it to Sugawara or him.  
  
“Sugawara-san,” Daichi says carefully, voice light. Sugawara tilts his head to the side and smiles, lashes drawn half-shut and amusement in the curl of his lips. “I...I need to work.”  
  
Sugawara pouts and draws the knife down Daichi’s throat, tracing over his jugular and resting the point of the blade against the hollow of his throat.  
  
“But I’m _bored_ ,” Sugawara huffs, digging the tip in enough to draw a bead of blood. He leans forward and Daichi feels cold dread creep through him when Sugawara’s lips almost brush over his. “You don’t want to play with me?”  
  
Shit. _Shit_. He’s fucked if Sugawara keeps pressing this, fucked if he offends the man, fucked if Oikawa’s temper snaps.  
  
Just last week he watched Oikawa gouge someone’s eyes out for _looking_ at Sugawara too long in a way he didn’t like. Daichi can’t even imagine- doesn’t _want_ to imagine- what Oikawa wants to do over _this_. Sugawara in his lap, practically caressing him with a knife and ghosting his lips over Daichi’s?  
  
He’ll be lucky if he gets away with just broken bones and a battered body.  
  
Daichi swallows and tries not to show his nervousness, grips the edges of the chair and tries not to flinch away when Sugawara tilts his head and noses against his cheek.  
  
Oikawa might kill him but what will happen if he denies Sugawara? He’s seen the work that Oikawa’s _kitten_ has done and he’s not eager to face Sugawara’s wrath either.  
  
Why did he do this? Why did he go undercover and subject himself to this? He could have worked the canine unit like Tanaka but _no-_ he just had to go undercover.  
  
Like some kind of _idiot_.  
  
“Daichi,” Sugawara coos, nuzzling against him and pressing the knife more firmly to his throat. “Come on- play with me a little. Let’s have some _fun_.”  
  
The words are paired with a grind and Daichi swears he sees his life flash before his eyes, his breath hitching when Sugawara pulls back and brings the knife to stroke over his jawline.  
  
“I want to see you bleed,” Sugawara whispers to him, the lightest flush of pink dusting over his cheeks. He traces the blade to Daichi’s lips and rests the flat of it against them, licks his own. “I want to break your fucking neck.”  
  
Daichi jerks back and inhales sharply, almost topples the chair back in his sudden fear. Sugawara’s face twists into ugly, pretty cruelty and he snickers, tilting his head and running his tongue over his teeth.  
  
Before anything else can happen, there’s an angry “ _Koushi_ ” that sounds through the office.  
  
Sugawara smirks and it’s smug, his knife moving to trail over Daichi’s throat as he sits up and looks over at Oikawa.  
  
“Yes?” he practically purrs. “What is it?”  
  
The sheer fury on Oikawa’s face makes Daichi want to reach for his gun but Sugawara’s fingers curl into Daichi’s shirt- Sugawara gets _hard_.  
  
“Here,” Oikawa hisses out through gritted teeth, snapping his fingers and pointing to the ground. “Now.”  
  
A quiet little groan leaves Sugawara and then a shaky, excited breath, the knife in his hand twitching enough to knick a shallow cut into Daichi’s throat. He climbs off Daichi’s lap and then practically slinks over to Oikawa, hips moving in a near sway.  
  
As soon as he’s within reach, Oikawa snaps his arm out and fists Sugawara’s hair, yanking him forward and making him stumble closer to him.  
  
“Mine,” Oikawa snarls, pulling on Sugawara’s hair and making him moan. “ _Mine_.”  
  
Sugawara _mewls_ out a “yours” that makes Daichi almost want to flush and Oikawa growls a little, glaring over Sugawara’s shoulder at Daichi and making his blood run cold. There’s tense quiet and then Oikawa moves his hand from Sugawara’s hair, grabs his wrist instead and then begins to drag him out of the room.  
  
The door closes with a slam and Daichi lets out a ragged breath, slumping in the chair and staring at the door in a daze.  
  
He didn’t get killed. He didn’t so much as get a broken hand.  
  
What the fuck?  
  
Footsteps sound behind him before confusion sends his head spinning and Daichi stiffens, just now remembering the presence of Oikawa’s other pet, the silent, watchful presence of Kyoutani.  
  
Shit. It’s too late to think he’ll be alright.  
  
Daichi swallows and straightens in the chair slowly, curling his fingers into his palms as Kyoutani walks in front of him. He waits for a gun or a knife in his face but the man just looks at him blankly, almost a bit dismissively.  
  
“You won’t be hurt,” Kyoutani tells him shortly. Daichi blinks and Kyoutani looks to the door, licks his lips. “He likes you.”  
  
Likes...Oikawa...Oikawa _likes_ him?  
  
The relief, fear, and satisfaction the runs through him almost leaves Daichi dizzy.  
  
Oikawa likes him. He’s doing his job well.  
  
Thank fucking god.  
  
Daichi looks to Kyoutani and the man frowns at him a little, walks over to the door. He opens it and then pauses, looks over his shoulder and back to Daichi.  
  
“It’s dangerous having his...fondness,” Kyoutani says, taking a deep breath after. “You can be...used. To manipulate him. Suga just did that. He wanted to be hurt by him. So he pushed at the boss’s possessiveness.”  
  
Oh. _Oh_. _That’s_ what that had been about?  
  
Daichi opens his mouth to ask if Oikawa’s possessiveness had been provoked over Sugawara toying with him or if it had been pricked by him receiving Sugawara’s attention. Kyoutani narrows his eyes, though, and Daichi shuts his mouth quickly, swallows.  
  
“You are a liability,” Kyoutani tells him, voice dipping into a growl. “If you are used to hurt him, I’ll break every bone in your body and feed you to Iwaizumi’s beetles. I’ll have you eaten alive.”  
  
Shit. _Shit_.  
  
Cold sweat breaks out along Daichi’s hairline and he stares at Kyoutani, tries to keep from panicking when the man glares at him and huffs. Kyoutani turns from him after a moment and leaves, the door closing softly behind him and the room filling with silence.  
  
Daichi shakes and closes his eyes, falls back against the chair and swears to himself.  
  
Shit.  
  
He’s fucked. He’s so _fucked_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
